King Triton's Daughters
1. Attina Attina is the oldest princess of Atlantica, and the first daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears a crown similar to her father's, which shows her status as heir to the throne of Atlantica. She has the most respect for the rules, and often tells Ariel to leave things alone and not to push their father. Her hair is also much longer than it seems. *Attina is 21 years old. *Her sisters say that she's responsible. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is mer-people that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is kelp wrap. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. 2. Alana Alana is the second princess of Atlantica, and the second daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. She appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty and health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 20 years old. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. *She has the most lines in the broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. 3. Adella Adella is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, she is boy-crazy, and wishes to dance with, and later kiss, a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. 4. Aquata Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzifinkle, she displayed frustration & some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. 5. Arista Arista is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a pony tail similar to Aquata's although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, she is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes, "Against the Tide," and "Beached." Although, in the latter, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). **She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). 6. Andrina Andrina is the sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 16 years old. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is mer-people who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. 7. Ariel Ariel is seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about responsibilites she has. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accesory. *Ariel is 15 years old (until the first movie when she turns 16). *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets and gizmos. *Her pet peeve is rules that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genre of music is every kind! *Her favorite musical instrument is the piano. Trivia *Point of reference, Adella admits in "Ariel's Beginning," to being two years older than Ariel therefore making her the fifth daughter. *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *Arista's bangs often change sides between scenes *In the prequel film, their eye colors differ. **Attina - green; Alana - violet; Adella - teal; Aquata - brown; Arista - ice blue; Andrina - hazel; Ariel - blue; *Another feature between them is that Ariel's sisters have different updo hairstyles, while she is the only one with her hair down. *Like in the original fairy tale, the princesses are all one year apart. **They all turn a year older between the prequel movie and the original. *Although Ariel's Beginning lists their birth order as Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina, and Ariel, the original film's song, "Daughters of Triton", strongly implies that their birth order was Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, and Ariel. Gallery Littlemermaid 043.jpg|Ariel's sisters in The Little Mermaid. tlm3pic000269.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg 254822_200735639969912_200732346636908_531239_6102664_n.jpg|Dancing Mermaid_sisters.jpg arielsistersset.jpeg|A doll set including each daughter. All were given Ariel's hair style. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg Attina.png|Attina Aquatanew.png|Aquata Andrina.jpg|Andrina Adella-character-disney-photo-450x400-dcp-2342.jpg|Adella Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-8004.jpg|Arista 405882 133355283446111 979973519 n.jpg|Alana Ariel-Princess6.jpg|Ariel Attina 1.png|Attina's Diary Attina 2.png|Attina's diary part II Alana 1.png|Alana's Diary Alana 2.png|Alana's Diary Part II 5 Adella 1.png|Adella's Diary 6 Adella 2.png|Adella's Diary Part II 7 Aquata 1.png|Aquata's Diary 8 Aquata 2.png|Aquata's Diary Part II 9 Arista 1.png|Arista's Diary 10 Arista 2.png|Arista's Diary Part II 11 Andrina 1.png|Andrina's Diary 12 Andrina 2.png|Andrina's Diary Part II 13 Ariel 1.png|Ariel's Diary 14 Ariel 2.png|Ariel's Diary Part II she's in love mersisters.jpg|Mersisters and Flounder on Broadway Happy ending.jpg Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mermaids Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters